USS Hannibal (NCC-512)
| type = Destroyer | class = Saladin |launched = 2246|status = active|image2 = Hannibal command white.jpg}} USS Hannibal (NCC-512) was a destroyer on active duty in Starfleet during at least the 23rd century. The Hannibal was commissioned in May 2235. ( ) History Commander Shenar was in command in the 2260s. Commander Francisco Cumberland was in command in the 2260s and 2270s. (Star Trek: The Intrepid Adventures) In 2266, Captain Elaine Navarro was given command of the Hannibal. That same year, a major design upgrade was introduced, which included a shuttlebay, located at the base of the neck connecting to the saucer section, and sitting atop of the nacelle. During this time, The Hannibal was field tested extensively with the new design. As the year ended, the ship was authorized to begin a new five-year mission, under Captain Navarro. That year the Hannibal was apart of a task force to defend construction ship who were rebuilding the defense posts along the Romulan neutral zone along with the USS Bismarck (NCC-3225-A) after the devastating attack by the plasma weapon welding flag ship. (Star Trek: Eagle ''-Bismarck Comic-) In 2268, the ''Hannibal was ordered to investigate some gravitational anomalies that appeared in sector A37-111. The mission led to the discovery of energy gates left behind by an ancient alien race known as the Debvar. (Star Trek: The Infinite Chain) In 2269, the Hannibal was patrolling the Neutral Zone, when it received a distress signal from the . The Hannibal rescued the medical tug from a gravitational well, that was created when the world of Odin 2 was sucked into an energy vortex. (Star Trek: Incident at Beta 9) In 2271, the Hannibal completed her five year mission under Captain Navarro. A complete design upgrade was ordered, to begin almost immediately upon her return to Starfleet Command. However, the Hannibal was dispatched for a final rescue operation, before the upgrades took place. The Hannibal was successful, rescuing Starfleet personnel involved in a top secret mission, which saved the Federation from destruction from the renegade Dysec. (Star Trek: The Final Darkness) In 2272, the Hannibal was assigned a new Captain Elroy Knight who served as first officer in engineering aboard the Hannibal for the last 3 years of it's five year mission. They are then deployed to rescued a Nyberrite merchant convoy from Orion pirates. When the mission is finally over the ship is dry docked for repairs and upgrades, 35% of the upper and lower hull are repaired and the shuttle bay is removed because of the damage it took in the last mission and the original shuttle bays at the bottom of the ship are restored, Finally the ship is equipped with a highly classified weapon obtained from the captured tech from the ancient alien race known as the Debvar that the Hannibal had encountered in it's earlier years of service. It is installed to give it a tactical advantage that other ships in it's class was not equipped with. However, Star Fleet Command is not saying that the Hannibal is only being used as test platform which does not sit well with Captain Knight. But he must follow his commands by testing it and use it where needed. ( , Star Trek: Let My People Go) In 2273, then, the newly refitted Hannibal is once again deployed on it's new five-year mission, this time she is assigned to the Star Fleet Transportation Command, acting as fleet convoy duty. In 2273, the Hannibal and its crew meets a truly warped mind in the form of the now shell of a man known as Dr. Richard Daystrom who is still bitter about the his M-5 Multitronic device's failure and now is bent on not only on the down fall of Star Fleet But any star ship that comes anywhere near the planet he has taken control of which is disrupting Star Fleet and Federation trade. He is able to do this through his new M-7 unit created from the that planet's mysterious past but the device has now over taken him which has driven him to madness and Captain Knight and the Hannibal crew must fight to stop him before it's too late. (Star Trek: Daystrom's Doomsday) In March 2296, Hannibal was monitoring a section of the Romulan Neutral Zone while underwent repairs. ( : "The Greatest Sacrifice") Hannibal personnel Senior Officers *Commanding officer :*Commander Shenar (2265)-(2270) :*Commander Francisco Cumberland (2270)-current *First officer :*Lieutenant commander Me-Ar Karole *Science officer :*Lieutenant commander Maxwell Cochrane *Chief medical officer :*Lieutenant commander Alec Miller *Chief Operations Officer :*Lieutenant commander Jerald Stewart Command Crew *Helmsman :*Lieutenant Steve Smyth (2270) - Chief :*Lieutenant Gray Noton 2270-current - Chief :*Lieutenant junior grade Webb Ashley - Assistant Chief :*Lieutenant junior grade Daniel Osbourne :*Lieutenant junior grade Teresa Sutton :*Lieutenant junior grade Derek Sims :*Ensign Kiara DaKar :*Ensign Alexander Harris *Navigator :*Lieutenant Daiena - Chief :*Lieutenant junior grade Catherine Atkinson - Assistant Chief :*Lieutenant junior grade Anothony Delgado Sciences Crew *Science officer :*Lieutenant Andreas Jones - Chief :*Lieutenant junior grade George Wells - Assistant Chief :*Lieutenant junior grade Willow Rosenburg :*Lieutenant junior grade Martin Moore :*Ensign Dawn Summers :*Ensign Patrick Smyth Operations Crew *Engineer :*Lieutenant Damon Skye - Chief engineer :*Lieutenant junior grade William Chesterton - Assistant chief engineer :*Lieutenant junior grade Jakub Bort :*Lieutenant junior grade Shiva Fish'el :*Lieutenant junior grade Zev Fish'el *Security officer :*Lieutenant T'Joyti - Security chief :*Lieutenant junior grade Nicholas Bryant - Assistant Security chief :*Ensign Charles Gunn *Communications officer :*Lieutenant Ric Havok - Chief :*Lieutenant junior grade Buffy Summmers - Assistant Chief Medical Crew *Doctor :*Lieutenant K'Tan Lokat - Assistant Chief medical officer :*Lieutenant Tara Maclay :*Lieutenant Benjamin Waterfield *Nurse :*Lieutenant junior grade Ariel Swenson - Head External links *Facebook page Hannibal 000512 Hannibal 000512 Hannibal 000512 Category:Star Trek: The Intrepid Adventures